Sally Fletcher
Sally Louise Fletcher (nee Copeland, previously Keating) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sally_Fletcher was a character in Home And Away from January 1988 (Pilot Episode) to April 2008 (Episode 4609), followed by a return in 2013, last appearing in Episode 5825. She was one of the first foster children of Tom Fletcher and his wife Pippa., they later adopted her. Sally is regarded as one of the show's most iconic characters ever. Sally was played by dual GOLD LOGIE award winning star Kate Ritchie. Biography Backstory Sally Copeland was born in 9 February 1979 Aaron and Diana Copeland. She had a twin brother Miles, whom she always called Milco, since she couldn't say "Miles Copeland" as a child. Aaron was a alcoholic who used to beat his children up. Diana eventually left Aaron and she remarried to a Derek Wilson but they were killed in a boating accident. Sally went to live with her grandmother Mrs Keating but she developed Alzheimer's Disease. Sally was soon fostered by Tom and Pippa Fletcher. Sally had an imaginary friend named Milco, whom was later revealed to be her fraternal twin brother, Miles. Aaron and Miles went to find Sally, but after seeing Sally was better off with the Fletcher family, they left. Several years later, Sally was reunited with Miles. At first, she was skeptical about his story, but she finally realized that they were twins. After almost 20 years of living in Summer Bay, and various jobs as a teacher and as principal of Summer Bay High School, Sally, her daughter Pippa Saunders, and Cassie Turner, a girl she was fostering, moved to Phuket, and later on, Miles would join his twin sister. 1988-2008, 2013 In January 1988, Sally was scared by the face of Donald Fisher when he welcomed the Fletchers to Summer Bay. Sally was a very mature child for her age. She developed a friendship with Ben McPhee that year. Ben was the grandson of Sally's neighbours Floss and Neville McPhee. Saly sometimes got taunted at school and lead astray. By 1993 she was 14 years old. She lost her friendship with Gloria James when Sally became friends with the popular schoolchildren. In 1994, she was picked on by her fellow foster sibling Jack Wilson. She retaliated by tying his schoolbag to a table in class. Pippa and Michael had marriage trouble in late 1994 and Michael left. Sally blamed Pippa and ran away from home. She slept rough for a month, sleeping in a house with no roof. In January 1995 she returned home. Memorable info Birthday: 9 February 1979 Full Name: Sally Louise Fletcher (Nee Copeland) First Line "What about Milco?" (to Tom) Last Line "Ah, we went through this last time. You'll always be Mr. Stewart to me." Family Father Aaron Copeland Mother Diana Wilson Siblings Miles Copeland , Christopher Fletcher (1986) Grandmother Mrs Keating Spouse Flynn Saunders (2003-2006) Children Pippa Saunders (2002) Uncles Ross Keating Adoptive Father Tom Fletcher (deceased) Adoptive Mother Pippa Ross See also *Sally Fletcher - List of appearances *Keating Family Tree Gallery H&a sazza in 1988.png|Sally in 1988. h&a sazza fletcher 1993.png|Sally in 1993. Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 2013. Category:Original characters. Category:Fletcher family. Category:Saunders family. Category:Copeland family. Category:Teachers. Category:Housewives. Category:Foster mothers. Category:1979 births. Category:2003 marriages. Category:Twins. Category:Residents of Summer Bay House. Category:Iconic Home And Away Characters. Category:Summer Bay High School Teachers. Category:Summer Bay High School Students. Category:Residents of 12 James Street. Category:Residents of 31 Saxon Avenue. Category:Headmistresses. Category:2013 minor characters. Category:Regular characters who became guest characters